


I Want Answers

by KDCST



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Season/Series 04, Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDCST/pseuds/KDCST
Summary: The gang has received an emergency summons, ostensibly from Lucifer (though his was from Dr. Linda) to rendezvous at the Penthouse to discuss an urgent situation arising from Ella's ongoing celestial suspicions. She has been getting closer to the Truth from all sides, but her friends - out of feelings of protection, discomfort, or guilt - have conspiratorially decided to keep the celestial and infernal truth from her. In response, Ella has increasingly felt like she is slipping again into the delusions she has been led to believe that she has had since childhood, when she first told her family that she saw a ghost - Rae Rae - after surviving a horrific car accident. The psychological pain of years of forced therapy, ostracism from friends, and pitying looks from her family - who went so far as to have her exorcised! - has resurfaced, leading her to fear that she has now truly gone off the deep end. In desperation - and in a last ditch cling to her sanity - she has surreptitiously called all her friends to face her. Ella demands answers. Why isn't anyone telling her the truth?
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	I Want Answers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short one-shot on how an eventual Ella reveal might go. It draws on the general plot bunny of Ella and Michael becoming a couple after the big twin fake-out shenanigans that Michael pulls in the beginning of Season 5. Yeah, we all know that #MichaelIsADick, but maybe he'll get a chance at redemption, too? Read so many great Michaella stories from y'all lately!

Elevator dings. With his back to the elevator, Lucifer begins to speak as he slowly turns around at the sound and purrs.

"Detective, you're early. Perhaps we just have time for a quick . . . Ah, Miss Lopez . . . " Lucifer schools his leering gaze and tone . . . and looks uncomfortably around the penthouse, knowing the others are to arrive shortly. . . "What brings you here?"

"Actually, Lucifer, I called everyone here today."

"You? But Dr. Linda . . ."

"Me. It was me. I want answers. No more deflection. No more lies. The truth. Even if it means I'm craz . . ."

The elevator dings again. Amenadiel, Linda (carrying baby Charlie), and Chloe arrive together, chattering amongst themselves. Chloe doesn't immediately see Ella as she addresses Lucifer.

"OK, Lucifer, so what's the big emergency? You said it was about El . . ." Chloe spots Ella now standing near the couch. "Ella? What are you doing here?" Chloe shoots a deeply questioning look to Lucifer, who sheepishly squirms under her gaze and shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

"I called you all here. As soon as Michael arrives, we can get started. Not sure if Maze . . . "

"Someone call my name?" Michael climbs up from the stairs linking his apartment just a floor below, to Lucifer's Penthouse. "Oh . . . Ella, it's you. I wasn't aware . . ."

"Hello, Michael. Nice of you to join us." Ella's cold greeting sends chills up Michael's injured side.

"Ella, maybe you and I should sit and talk . . ." Linda addresses her friend in her calming therapist voice.

"No, Linda." Ella puts her hands palm side out in a defensive motion to silence her friend. "I'm running this show. I have things I want . . . no, need . . . to say and I will say my piece. I won't be shushed or sidetracked . . . or lied to anymore."

"Miss Lopez, I do not lie." Lucifer protests.

"Yeah, not so sure about that anymore, buddy." Ella cold reply stuns the others.

Lucifer's indignant scoffing finally breaks the silence in the room. 

"Ok, in for a penny, in for a pound. Here goes." Ella starts to frenetically pace around the room, talking to the others, yet also seeming to try to convince herself. "I'm a scientist first and foremost. I look at evidence and piece together reality from that evidence. When it doesn't make sense, I dig deeper until it does. Or until . . . I can't trust my own eyes . . . my own mind . . . my own sanity . . ." Tears well up in Ella's eyes as her voice breaks and her stance wobbles. Chloe moves to reach her friend before she collapses.

"No, Chloe." Ella's hands go up again to stop her friend. "I need to get this out before I can't . . . I can't . . . I can't anymore." Ella closes her eyes tight to resettle her emotions, then continues.

"I want answers. I want the truth. And I know . . . I KNOW . . . that all of you have been keeping that truth from me." Ella looks deeply into the eyes of each of her friends, daring them to tell her what she needs to know. . . or that she is wrong. After no one speaks, she addresses them one by one.

"Linda, you are my friend. We've gotten drunk together and you yourself have said that friendships are built on trust and honesty. Tribe rules, remember?? You're a therapist . . . you've got to know what this must be doing to me, right? Why . . . how could you . . ." Ella stumbles over her words as tears form in Linda's eyes. 

"Ella, I'm so sorry . . . it's not my . . . I can't . . ."

Ella turns her gaze to Chloe.

"Chloe, you know things about me that I haven't shared with anyone else here. You know about . . . about . . . how much I struggled . . . since I was a kid . . . and still, you won't . . . you always say you're there for me, but . . . you're not . . ." Ella can't keep the tears away and her gentle sobs break Chloe's heart. 

"Oh, Ella, I . . . I'm so sorry . . . I should have realized . . ." Ella gently shakes her head and moves on to Amenadiel.

"Amenadiel, when Charlie was kidnapped, I felt so bad, so horrible for what you and Linda were going through. I would have done anything to make it better for you. I did do everything I could to help you find him, which thank the Big Guy you did, but I've asked you questions point blank and you just dance around them. Dance around my confusion . . . my pain . . ."

"Ella, I assure you that I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, but you did."

Ella then turns to Michael.

"Michael, you . . . you and I . . . we're trying to be . . . I mean I lo . . . care for you so much . . . and I thought you did, too. I told you my suspicions . . . ha, my crazy suspicions! . . . you answered questions with questions . . . then, I think . . . no, I'm sure . . . you lied to me. Even though you knew that I was scared I was going crazy . . . again!"

Michael's cast down eyes, shifting weight, and the obvious tension in his shoulder and side all seem to broadcast his guilt. 

"Ella, I lo . . . care so much for you, too." Like Ella, he wasn't ready for such a public declaration of his feelings. "Please forgive me . . . for not realizing . . . for failing you . . ." Again, Ella tearfully shakes her head, ending his confession.

"And you, Lucifer . . ." Ella's steely, tear-filled gaze pins the Devil to the spot and Lucifer shifts uncomfortably in the spotlight of her wrath.

"Lucifer, you say you don't lie, but you don't tell the truth either. Not really. Not always. Or at least not to me. And I expected so much more from you . . . I trusted you like . . . no, more . . . much more, actually . . . than my own flesh and blood brothers. You and I, we always have each other's backs . . . or so I thought . . . I went with you to Vegas . . . helped you with . . . it was so hard, but I trusted you when you needed me to . . . to go . . . to the woods . . ." Ella's quivering voice and panting breath is nearly more than enough to shake the resolve of the King of Hell himself.

"Miss Lopez . . ." Lucifer's own voice is soft and shaky . . . "Perhaps you should sit down, darling, before you collapse."

"Oh, I'm going to collapse alright." Ella's tone is increasingly manic. "Just not sure under the weight of what, yet. The truth? Or my own insanity? But before I do, I have only one question . . . and it is for you, Lucifer."

"Yes, Miss Lopez?"

"Ask me. Please?"

"Ask you?"

"Yes, ask me. Your question . . . your mojo . . . thingy . . . ask me."

"This is hardly . . ."

"Ask me, damn it!" Ella is on the brink . . . of something . . . whatever it is, it isn't good.

"As you wish." Lucifer nervously fidgets and fingers his cufflinks. His squirming discomfort ripples across everyone in the room. They all know where this is going.

"Miss Lopez . . ." Lucifer's voice softens with concern for his troubled friend, as he clears his throat. "Ella, dearest Ella, what is it you truly desire?"

Lucifer's gaze holds tightly to Ella, pulling her innermost desire from deep in her soul. Ella surrenders to the pull of both her friend's words and his captivating gaze.

"I . .. desire . . . I want . . . I need . . . to know the truth . . . I need you, Lucifer Morningstar, my friend who claims to be the Devil but who I know is a good and honest and kind man . . . I need you . . . desire you . . . to tell me the truth . . . to trust me with the truth . . . as I trusted you . . . when you needed me . . ." 

Ella can't hold the tears back any longer. She closes her eyes tightly, breaking Lucifer's gaze, and collapses under the weight of her inner pain as Lucifer sweeps her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Ella . . . I'm so sorry we have done this to you." Lucifer holds Ella tightly against his chest as he glances at his family and friends scattered across the room, asking silently for their permission to break the conspiracy and ease their dear friend's turmoil. Amenadiel, Linda, Chloe, and Michael each in turn nod their assent.

"Ella . . . Miss Lopez . . . I am THE Lucifer, the Devil, the King of Hell . . . formerly known as the archangel Samael, who in my foolish pride, rebelled against my Father and was thrown out of Heaven to reign over Hell for all eternity." Lucifer breathes out the words quietly and with deep resignation as he holds his friend in what he fears is likely their final embrace, the last time she will ever allow him to be near her again. As Lucifer's words end, Amenadiel approaches Ella and lays his hand gently on her right shoulder.

"And I am Amenadiel, First Born of all God's angels, who came to Earth to escort Lucifer back to Hell, but who instead fell in love, and am co-parenting a half-angel, half-human baby with the wisest woman in the world." Linda's lips curl up into a soft and loving smile at Amenadiel's words.

"And I am Michael . . ." Michael sheepishly joins his brothers at Ella's left side, placing his hand on her remaining shoulder. "The archangel. The Sword of God. Sometimes known as Saint Michael to you humans. The twin to Samael and half of the Demiurge of Creation and Will, who followed our Father's orders to expel Sam . . . Lucifer . . . out of the Silver City . . ." 

"And whom I unintentionally and regrettably maimed when I grabbed onto his wing as I fell . . ." Lucifer's apologetic gaze at his brother causes Michael a small start at the painful memory both twins inextricably share.

The three eternal and immortal brothers - complicated angels all - stand in silence, waiting for Ella's judgement upon them, all fearing they have lost her friendship, and for Michael, her growing love. A sudden swoosh is heard in the Penthouse at the balcony doors.

"And I am Azrael . . ." The youngest angel's voice is soft and broken, but still echoes with the authority of a mighty Celestial. "The Angel of Death . . . known to my family and to you as Rae Rae . . . who has been your friend since you were eight years old . . . and who has been lying to you ever since . . . because I was afraid . . . because I didn't know how . . . I was so wrong . . ." 

Ella's sobs grow quiet at the ghost's proclamation - no, not a ghost - but an angel?? Ella slowly breaks her embrace with Lucifer and turns to her oldest friend (is she still her friend?!) and sees the young woman she always knew to be a ghost, standing in front of her in angelic robes and with ebony black wings outstretched. Wings? Wings?!? Ella hesitantly walks across the Penthouse to the balcony doors.

"I am so sorry, Ella." Azrael's voice is no more than a whisper. 

"Rae Rae?" Ella's is deeply confused and is truly not sure at this moment if she is sane. Maybe delusional? Dreaming? Maybe dead? Maybe all of the above??

"Rae Rae, is it really you?"

"Yeah, Lopez, it's really me. I really screwed up big time. This is all my fault . . . if I'd only . . ." 

"Angel? . . . not a ghost? . . . not a hallucination?"

"Yeah, angel . . . I meant to tell . . . so many times, I meant . . ." 

"And. You. Have. Wings." Ella slowly looks from one wing to the other as if the lightbulbs were slowly turning on one by one in the shadowy recesses of her mind.

"Yeah, wings. Ella, I . . ." 

Ella slowly closes her tear-filled eyes, then squeezes them tightly, as she rushes into Azrael's arms, sobbing once again. Azrael is nearly unsettled by Ella's trademark Lopez Hug, and tears fill her own eyes as she gently wraps first her arms - and then her wings - around her dearest friend. Every other person in the room - angel and human - looks upon the cocooned pair in silent awe. Time seems to stand still - ironically without an angelic assist by Amenadiel - as the two women silently begin to come to terms with their shared past. It is just the first step in what will be a long process. Ella slowly breaks the embrace, looks at Azrael with a slowly emerging smile, still sad, but increasingly calm, and turns to face the others.

"So . . . not crazy then." Ella's voice is still a bit broken, but stronger in the knowledge that she's not delusional. "So, do you guys have wings, too?" She glances respectively from Lucifer, to Amenadiel, and to Michael. The three angels glance amongst themselves, with each softly again nodding their assent. Lucifer speaks for the brothers and is the first to unfurl his softly glowing, snow-white wings.

"We do, Miss Lopez." Lucifer's sheepish tone belies the majesty of his wings. Ella then glances at Amenadiel who guiltily shrugs and unfurls his formidable grey wings. Ella then looks to and softly questions the angel with whom she is falling in love . . . 

"Michael?"

The pain on Michael's face is palatable to all. He knows - and the others know - all except Ella, of course - what his mangled wings look like. How he detests them! How he is so embarrassed to have Ella see them! But he closes his eyes in resignation and slowly, painfully, shrugs his shoulders, one by one, to reveal his dark-colored feathers, tinted with a slight, but still perceptible golden hue, still somewhat mangled, but oddly less so than before, and oddly not quite as painful to unfurl . . . 

"I know they're not much to look at, Ella, but . . . I'm sorry . . . they're . . ." 

"They're . . . beautiful . . . you're . . . beautiful . . ." Ella's gazes over Michael's wings and looks deeply into his eyes, then catches herself before she falls too deep into the well of his divinity. With a sigh, she looks back to Lucifer and continues with a steadier voice, surprisingly not as affected by the divinity of the Devil's glowing wings. Lucifer's pride notices and deflates just a smidge.

"So, not a method actor. And white feathers." Then, in a softer, almost distracted voice reaching back into her memory and connecting the dots. "White feathers . . . bloody white feathers. So many bloody white feathers." Ella's forensic scientist brain furiously tries to reboot as she gropes for explanations of the scene she processed at the loft following Pierce's death. "Your feathers . . . they were YOUR bloody white feathers!" Ella continues whispering her deductions almost to herself, but of course, angelic hearing is so much more than human . . . and Lucifer can't help himself but to indulge in a play on words with his favorite expletive.

"Yes, Miss Lopez. My thoughts exactly. Bloody white feathers they are, though, to be honest, they have had their uses." Lucifer glances quickly at Chloe who both smiles back her gratitude for those feathers saving her life that day, but also blushes at them with something akin to . . . lust? Ella, however, misses that sweet exchange between the Devil and his Detective, and directs her gaze to Amenadiel.

"And Dan told me, Amenadiel, that you assured him that Charlotte was in Heaven, as if you knew it was a sure thing . . ." Ella's wheels keep spinning to her next revelation. "As if you took her there yourself? . . . flew her there? . . . with your wings??"

"Yes, I did. You can also rest assured, Ella, that Charlotte is happy to be where she belongs, where she deserves to be . . . in the Silver City . . . in Heaven." 

"Hmmm . . . gotta park that thought for a while . . . that's a lot to process. And Michael . . ." Ella spins around to look at Lucifer's rather sheepish looking twin. "The other night. After our argument . . . you left so suddenly . . . like you vanished into thin air. I found that feather . . . on the ground . . . that WAS yours, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Ella . . . I'm so sorry I lied."

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, there are sooo many conversations I'm going to have with each of you." Ella spins around the room pointing an accusing finger at each of her friends. "And you are all going to answer ALL of my questions. With the whole truth and nothing but! Don't get me wrong . . . I'm still so pissed at each one of you. So pissed!" Ella takes a deep centering breath, waiting a moment for her anger to calm before continuing. "But for now, I just have two more questions." Everyone waits, nervous about what Ella will ask next. 

"The first . . . Maze?"

"A demon . . ." Lucifer starts to explain as the elevator dings a final time today. 

"Raised in the bowels of Hell . . ." Mazikeen pipes in, smirking as she enters the Penthouse. "Hey, Ellen! Sorry I'm late, everyone . . . what did I miss?"

Lucifer rolls his eyes and offers a characteristically snarky reply. "Prompt as usual, I see, Mazikeen!" 

Maze looks around at all the exposed divinity . . . four pairs of angel wings scattered across the Penthouse. . . and guesses what has just taken place. "She knows, doesn't she?" Then directing her attention to Ella with a penetrating gaze. "You know now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't know everything, but for right now, I guess I know enough. I know I'm not crazy . . . and that's . . . that's so much more than I knew walking in here today." Ella takes a second centering breath and really, it's the first truly deep breath she's taken in such a long time! "So, Lucifer, what does a girl need to do around here to get a drink? You're all about fulfilling desires, right? Well, what I desire right now is a good stiff one."

Michael noticeably blushes as Lucifer opens his mouth to reply, but Chloe quickly darts a severe look at her Devil, warning him not to answer with what she knows will be a sexual innuendo. Lucifer, rightfully chastened by his Miracle, wipes the smarmy grin off his face, shrugs his wings away, and answers Ella with a genuine smile. 

"As you wish, Miss Lopez. Pick your poison . . . but, hold on . . . what was your second question?"

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Guess the only other thing I want to know right now is . . . what about Dan? Does he know?" 

"Oh, bloody hell, Miss Lopez! Can't go through this again today! Show the Devil some mercy!"


End file.
